1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the preparation of thermal water and, more particularly, to a method for preparing various artificial thermal waters by adding principal mineral ingredients of thermal water to pure water prepared by passing fresh water through both an activated carbon filter and a microfilter to filter off any impurities and in turn treating the filtered water with a pure water preparing device having ion-exchange resin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thermal water is hot underground water having not only a temperature exceeding a predetermined temperature level, but also containing principal mineral ingredients therein. Thermal water is particularly used as bath water since thermal water is good for both health and beauty due to its ingredients.
However, using natural thermal water is inconvenient because of the geographical location of the spa and the great expense in developing the natural thermal water. In this regard, it is difficult to increase the popularity of natural thermal water.